The proposed study utilizes novel electronics and microfabrication techniques to create a non-invasive, automated platform for targeted monitoring and manipulation of human neural tissue. This research will enable rapid advancements in both basic research and clinical medical devices, with applications to neuropathological diagnostics, advanced therapeutics, and neural prosthetics. Phase I involves three significant developments for non-invasive neurotechnology. Aim 1 will develop high-resolution and low-noise skin surface electrode arrays. Each electrode within the array will contain low-cost micropat- terned needles, which dramatically decrease electrode impedance by painlessly piercing the topmost layer of skin, allowing for high spatial resolution without any sacrifice in signal-to-noise ratios. Aim 2 will develop scalable simultaneous stimulation and re- cording electronics to recover signals traditionally obscured by stimulation artifacts. The recovered data, combined with the ability to simultaneously interact with dozens of skin- surface electrodes, will provide new measures of transcutaneous nerve and muscle activ- ity. Finally, Aim 3 will combine the technological developments of Aims 1 and 2 to dem- onstrate the segmentation and characterization of nerves through the skin. In addition to reducing the complexity, pain, and operator training required to perform traditional nerve conduction studies (NCS), this platform will enable a wide range of basic research studies as well as the creation of novel neuromodulation devices. Phase 2 will focus on increasing the number of channels serviced by the array and electronics, reducing the form factor and processing requirements for the electronics, and providing signal- processing hardware and algorithms for real-time information extraction and neural control. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research project leverages novel electronic and fabrication technologies to produce a non-invasive automated toolset for the study of nerve, muscle, and brain tissue. Ulti- mately, this development will facilitate medical and scientific discoveries that will enable the diagnosis and therapeutic treatment of neuromuscular diseases.